Naruto Shippuden: L'Aube du Crépuscule
by Maltaire
Summary: -SPOIL- Suite à sa victoire sur Pein, Naruto déserte. Cinq ans plus tard, l'Akatsuki refait parler d'elle et menace Konoha ainsi que les grandes Nations ninjas. Une équipe est envoyée à la recherche de Naruto, le seul Jinchuuriki encore en vie.
1. Chapitre 1: Prologue

_**Voici le premier Tome d'une trilogie sur Naruto Shippuden. Cette histoire se déroule suite à la défaite de Pein et reprendra le plus possible les intrigues et les personnages/techniques des épisodes VOSTFR de la série.**_

_**Suite à sa Victoire sur Pein, Naruto déserte. Pourquoi? Cela reste un mystère. L'Histoire débute deux ans après sa disparition. Ce chapitre ne ciblera pas Naruto. Ce dernier n'apparaîtra que dans le 2e ou le 3e chapitres. Pour l'instant, l'action se situe sur ses amis et sur l'intrigue entourant le besoin de faire appel à Naruto, Ninja Déserteur (Nukenin).**_

_**Words: 4, 500  
**_

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

_**

* * *

**_

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Shikamaru se promenait d'un pas lourd sur la falaise surplombant les visages des hokages ayant contribués à l'élaboration d'un village caché figurant parmi les cinq grandes puissances ninjas.

Il avait alors 18 ans. Tous les shinobis de sa génération étaient passés Jounins, Neji était le capitaine de l'équipe 2 de la section 4 et lui, l'éternel flemmard, était capitaine de l'équipe tactique Anbu. Un poste de renom, sans contredis. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'une seule équipe tactique de niveau Anbu à Konoha et il la dirigeait.

Il s'assit finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, sur la tête de Minato Namikaze. Le quatrième hokage, il l'apprit il y a de cela quelques années, était le père de Naruto Uzumaki. Qui l'aurait cru ? Le pire ninja était le fils du plus remarquable.

Shikamaru soupira longuement.

Qui aurait cru que Naruto aurait déserté. Suite à sa victoire sur Pein, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il ferait une telle chose. Après tout, il avait l'air plus sûr que jamais de vouloir ramener la paix dans le monde Ninja. Qui aurait crû que pour se faire, il déciderait de déserter.

Shikamaru avait retourné la situation sur toutes les coutures, sans trouver une réponse certaine. Peut-être Naruto avait-il conclut que le village ne pouvait s'épanouir militairement et économiquement tout en abritant un Jinchuuriki. Ou peut-être avait-il tout simplement décidé de voyager pour devenir plus fort ? Mais Shikamaru doutait fortement de la deuxième théorie. Naruto ne maîtrisait qu'à peine son élément vent et ne faisait rien pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques utilisables facilement en combat. Naruto voulait une technique de la mort, qui ravagerait tout autour de lui. Il était parvenu à ses fins avec le RasenShuriken. Mais il se blessait grièvement lui-même lorsqu'il l'utilisait, sauf en mode sennin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Shikamaru polémiquait encore, seul, sur la raison de ce départ inattendu. Mais pouvait-il en être autrement du Ninja le plus imprévisible ?

Shikamaru regarda la vie qui s'épanouissait sous ses pieds. Le village était sur le point de se réveiller. Il faisait encore nuit, mais l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Ce dicton ne s'appliquait assurément pas à lui, puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore couché. Comment aurait-il pu, après la mission tactique que lui et son équipe avait accomplis ? Une mission pour la sécurité du village, une éradication en règle plutôt, oui ! Non, un génocide…

Un village de moindre importance, tout juste créé, sur les terres du pays du feu, toutefois. La concurrence n'est pas bonne pour les plus petits villages, et encore moins pour les grands.

Tsunade et plus particulièrement le conseil de Konoha en avait conclus ainsi. Ils avaient scellés le destin de ces malheureux.

Mais le temps n'est pas aux larmes, La « paix » n'avait jamais été aussi durable depuis la création de la Nation Ninja. Akatsuki se faisait discrète, depuis que Sasuke l'avait rejointe et aucune attaque n'avait été recensée sur Konoha.

Une ombre se faufila alors derrière Shikamaru, qui l'à suivit du coin de l'œil.

-Kinutza au rapport, mon capitaine, souffla une voix féminine.

Shikamaru se retourna de moitié, en tournant les hanches tout en restant plus ou moins assit. Kinutza était mince et de grandeur plutôt moyenne, pour une fille. Elle arrivait à peu près au menton de Shikamaru. Elle portait l'éternel uniforme Anbu et un masque de tigre couvrait son visage. Ses cheveux atteingnaient le bas de ses omoplates et étaient d'une belle couleur de nuit.

Elle faisait partie de son équipe.

-Aucun mouvement suspect autour du village, les environs sont sécurisés…comme d'habitude, mon capitaine, dit Kinutza d'une voix monotone.

Shikamaru se retourna vers le village et le regarda d'un air paresseux.

-Tu peux aller dormir Kinutza, merci, dit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, avant de dire :

-Shikamaru-san…toi aussi tu as besoin de repos, surtout après cette missi..

-Ne me parles pas de ça Kinutza ! s'exclama Shikamaru, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Elle partit alors, dans une explosion de fumée. Shikamaru, quant-à lui, repartit une fois de plus dans ses pensées.

-Naruto…pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Souffla Shikamaru, d'un air abattu.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

Sakura sautait de branche en branche, dans l'espoir de rattraper Neji, avec qui elle, Shino et Kiba effectuaient une mission hors de l'ordinaire. Cette mission consistait à empêcher un groupe inconnu de s'en prendre à un petit village, allié de Konoha, se nommant Ikuz No Sato. Jusque là, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, sauf que ces attaquants arboraient une cape ressemblant étrangement à celles de l'Akatsuki. 5 ans qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler d'eux, et voilà qu'ils se manifestaient pour attaquer un petit village sans importance.

Elle lança un regard à Neji, qui la distançait maintenant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Neji avait pris de l'avancement dans l'ordre Anbu. Il était maintenant capitaine de l'équipe 3 de la section 3. Chaque section était divisée en 3 équipes et il y avait 5 sections en tout. Chaque équipe Anbu disposait de 4 membres et d'un capitaine d'équipe. Il se rapprochait donc lentement, mais sûrement des meilleurs ninjas du village.

En ce qui la concerne, elle n'avait pas chômé durant les cinq années séparant aujourd'hui du départ de Naruto. Elle avait découvert son élément. La terre, qui l'aurait crû ? Elle le maîtrisait d'ailleurs plutôt bien. De plus, ses jutsus médicaux atteignaient presque ceux de la légendaire Tsunade qui était d'ailleurs encore Hokage.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient rendus au village. Elle n'était pas surprise du peu de temps qu'ils avaient mis, soit plus ou moins cinq heures, puisque ce petit village n'était pas bien loin de Konoha.

Neji les attendaient sur le seuil de la grande porte d'entrée du village. Tout était dévasté le village était en ruines. La forêt avait brûlée sur 2 km autour du village.

Neji activa son Byakugan , dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un semblant de vie ayant survécu à cette catastrophe.

Il tourna soudainement la tête à gauche et dit, d'une voix remplis d'amertume :

-il ne reste plus que deux personnes encore en vie, ils sont à 1300 mètres au sud-ouest. C'est Akatsuki.

Sakura regarda Shino et Kiba, ses yeux remplis de colère.

-On y va, dit-elle d'une voix trahissant son envie de se mesurer à de pareils criminels.

-Hai, firent les autres en chœur.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Ils les rattrapèrent sans mal, les deux membres d'Akatsuki semblaient les attendre.

L'un deux était Kisame Hoshigaki. L'autre était plus petit que Kisame d'une bonne tête. Il avait les cheveux blonds ressemblant à la coupe du Yondaime. Il portait un masque de renard ressemblant particulièrement à ceux des Anbus eti Il arborait lui aussi la tenue d'Akatsuki.

Kisame ricana avant de dire, d'un air narquois :

-Regarde, Yukuzu, c'est Konoha.

Le dénommé Yukuzu fixa lentement chaque membre de l'équipe de Konoha, avant de rétorquer :

-Ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous.

Sakura lança un regard noir à Yukuzu, qui le lui retourna avec ferveur.

_-Il me fait penser à Naruto, pensa Sakura._

Kisame, qui avait suivit l'échange, sourit d'un air narquois.

-S'ils savaient qui tu es, ils redoubleraient probablement d'efforts pour te capturer, Yukuzu. L'Hokage serait très intéressée par ta capture. ricana-t-il.

Yukuzu lança un regard en bias à Kisame.

-Je ne veux pas revoir Tsunade. Elle m'a abandonnée ce jour-là... rétorqua Yukuzu, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Profitant de cet échange entre les deux membres de l'organisation ennemie, Neji mit au point une tactique.

-Je vais attaquer Kisame de face, Kiba, profite-en pour le contourner légèrement et le prendre de biais. Pendant ce temps, Shino, tu distrayera Yukuzu. On ne sait rien sur lui, alors fait attention. Sakura, reste en arrière et couvre Shino, au cas où ça dégénèrerait. Au besoin, utilise tes jutsus médicaux.

Kisame mit finalement fin à l'échange entre lui et son co-équipier.

-Bon, on a pas de temps supplémentaire à perdre, on va donc abréger, dit-il.

Kisame se mit à composer une série de mudras à une vitesse phénoménale.

-Maintenant!! cria Neji.

Neji activa ses byakugans et fonça sur Kisame. Kiba suivit le plan de Neji et courut autour de l'homme-requin pour le prendre de revers.

Shino envoya ses insectes sur Yukuzu, qui ne bouga aucunement.

Neji envoya une attaque issue de son clan, dans l'espoir de faire exploser le coeur de Kisame d'une seule attaque.

Celui-ci bloqua aisément d'une main et continua son jutsu de l'autre.

Akamaru prit l'apparence de Kiba et, ensemble, ils lancèrent:

-GATSUUGA!!

La tornade qu'ils formèrent s'approcha dangereusement de Kisame, qui sourit.

-Suiton : Suiryuudan !

Un énorme dragon d'eau se forma entre Kisame et ses ennemis, qui furent pris au dépourvu par la taille du dragon. Il devait faire dans les 30 mètres !

Le dragon bloqua l'attaque combinée de Kiba et son fidèle animal, avant de les envoyer contre un arbre, qui se déracina au contact.

-Kiba !! cria Sakura.

Elle fonça vers lui pour constater les dégats.

Neji tourna la tête vers le combat que Shino menait contre le nouveau membre d'Akatsuki.

Shino perdait facilement du terrain contre Yukuzu, qui semblait pouvoir se déplacer extrèmement rapidement, attaquant toujours dans le dos de Shino, qui en gardait des séquelles. Son dos était remplis de kunais et il semblait faiblir de plus en plus.

Voyant cela, Yukuzu en profita pour composer une série de mudras.

-Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu ! hurla Yukuzu.

Une immense boule de feu fonça sur Shino, qui avait un genou en terre. Il regarda sa fin avec bravoure, sans aucune peur dans son regard, mis à jour dû à ses lunettes brisées.

La boule de feu explosa au contact du sol et emporta le corps de Shino dans un torrent de flammes. Un cratère d'une dizaines de mètres apparut là où se tenait Shino quelques secondes auparavent.

Lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, Neji ne put que constater les dégats. Son ami, Shino, était mort. Neji pouvait apercevoir son corps fumant.

Il se retourna vers Kisame, qui avait suivit le combat lui-aussi et qui arborait un sourire qui en disait long.

-Uh uh uh, ton ami n'a pas fait le poids contre Yukuzu, on dirait, ricana l'homme-poisson.

Neji ne se laissa pas aller à la rage, il utilisa son byakugan pour vérifier la situation de Kiba. Il était dans un état critique, sa tête saignait beaucoup. Kiba ne pourrait donc pas l'aider dans son combat contre les deux membres restants.

Une forme s'avança rapidement à ses côté pour faire face aux deux ennemis. Sakura...

Neji la remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

-Prend Yukuzu, je dois finir mon combat contre Kisame. Dit Neji d'une voix ne laissant transgresser aucune peur.

-Hai, répondit Sakura d'une voix largement plus émotive.

Neji fonça sur Kisame qui retrouva son sourire.

-Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, lança Kisame.

Un clone d'eau se forma devant Kisame, qui en profita pour commencer une longue série de mudras.

-Hakke Kūshō! cria Neji, en avançant sa main tout en continuant de courrir vers Kisame.

Un jet de chakra en fut expulser et explosa au contact du clone d'eau qui disparut aussitôt.

Il poursuivit sa course vers son adversaire, mais alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur, celui-ci mit sa main à la verticale de son corps et dit:

-Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (la prison aqueuse).

Une bulle d'eau se forma autour de Neji, qui ne pu rien y faire.

Kisame, conscient de sa supériorité sur son ennemi, regarda en direction du combat de Yukuzu.

Sakura envoyait d'énormes boules de roches sur le membre d'Akatsuki, qui évitait facilement, mais qui ne pouvait approcher sans qu'un énorme mur de terre ne se forme entre lui et sa cible.

Kisame regarda plus attentivement Sakura. Elle était en sueur et ne tiendrait plus longtemps, contrairement à son équipier qui lui, ne respirait même pas plus fort.

-Tu vois, Neji, vous n'aviez aucune chance contre nous, dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

Yukuzu, qui en avait décidement marre d'attendre que Sakura faiblisse, fit une courte série de mudras et lança:

-Ninpo: Kage Kamuzu No Jutsu (Technique de déplacement de l'ombre)

Il disparut de la vue de tous, sauf de Neji qui le vit se téléporter directement derrière Sakura. Il ne pouvait cependant pas l'avertir, sous risque de suffoquer, étant toujours aux prises avec la prison aqueuse de Kisame. Il se reprit et tenta de trouver une solution à sa situation.

Yukuzu apparut directement derrière Sakura et lui planta un kunai directement entre les deux omoplates.

Elle tomba sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Yukuzu la retourna sur le dos et lui donna un coup de pied sur le ventre.

-Je crois que je l'ai paralysé. Bon, pas de temps à perdre, je la tue ou pas, Kisame-san?

L'homme-requin regarda Sakura, au sol, et murmura:

-Non, ça enverra un message à Kono...

-Hakkesho Dai Kaiten (Tourbillon divin géant)

Un bouclier se forma autour de Neji, ce qui fit exploser la bulle d'eau.

-Hakkesho Hyaku Ni Ju Hasho (Les 128 poings du hakke)

Neji frappa les 128 Tentuksus de Kisame qui s'éffondra au sol, un air de surprise sur le visage.

Yukuzu utilisa sa technique de téléportation de l'ombre pour arriver directement derrière Neji. Il tenta de le poignarder avec son kunai, mais le génie Hyuuga vit le coup venir grâce à son byakugan.

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Les 64 poings du hakke)

Le premier coup manqua, ce qui donna l'auportunité à son adversaire de prendre ses distances.

Neji était essouflé, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chakra à cause de son tourbillon divin géant, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais qui la lui coûtait, maintenant.

Yukuzu fixa Neji de ses yeux bleus.

-Tu es fort, Neji, très fort. Tu as mis à terre un membre d'Akatsuki...Mais croyait tu réellement pouvoir le vaincre?

Une forme apparut simultanément aux côtés de Yukuzu. Neji était consterné. Il regarda là où était suposé se trouver le corps de Kisame. Rien.

L'homme-requin s'était relevé et avait utiliser son chakra pour se propulser aux côtés de son équipier. Comment avait-il pu? Neji avait bloqué ses points de sorties de chakra!

Kisame le regarda méchament.

-Mon épée, samehada, et moi-même, ne faisons qu'un. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux bloquer mon chakra que tu peux bloquer le sien. Tes techniques ne peuvent venir à bout de moi.

-Doton : Doryô Dango!

Une énorme boule de terre s'écrasa sur le sol, là où se trouvait les deux criminels avant d'esquiver l'attaque.

Sakura se tenait un peu plus loin, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Neji profita de la surprise causée par Sakura pour la rejoindre.

-Comment as-tu survécu? demanda-t-il.

-Je faisais semblant d'être paralysée, puis, je me suis rapidement soignée, avant de te venir en aide, répondit-t-elle.

-On doit y aller, sinon, on va mourrir. De plus, il faut absolument avertir l'hokage qu'Akatsuki est de retour dans la course. Dit-il d'une voix assurée.

Il lança un regard vers Kiba.

-Ni toi, ni moi n'avons la force de le transporter. Nous devons l'abandonner...

Sakura prit quelques secondes avant d'approuver, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Ils s'élancèrent vers Konoha, allant aussi rapidement que possible malgré leurs blessures.

Yukuzu s'appréta à s'élancer à leur poursuite, quand la main de Kisame se posa sur son épaule.

-Non, le but premier est d'envoyer un message à Konoha. Si nous les poursuivons, nous risquons de les tuer tous les deux. Murmura-t-il.

Yukuzu approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se remirent en route vers la plus proche tanière d'Akatsuki.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I

_**À suivre.**_

_**Pourquoi Akatsuki a-t-elle attaqué un petit village sans importance? Qui est Yukuzu? Où-est Naruto? Et Kiba dans tout ça?**_

_**La suite, dans le prochain chapitre...**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Le pourquoi du comment

[Notes] Deux chapitres en deux jours! paf !

[Words]: [4, 500]

[Reviews]

JTFLAM: hmm, tu vas bien voir ^^, je crois que tu vas avoir de belles surprises! Merci de ton soutien.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le pourquoi du comment  
**

_**Dans le dernier chapitre :**_

_-On doit y aller, sinon, on va mourir. De plus, il faut absolument avertir l'hokage qu'Akatsuki est de retour dans la course. Dit-il d'une voix assurée._

_Il lança un regard vers Kiba._

_-Ni toi, ni moi n'avons la force de le transporter. Nous devons l'abandonner..._

_Sakura prit quelques secondes avant d'approuver, une larme coulant le long de sa joue._

_Ils s'élancèrent vers Konoha, allant aussi rapidement que possible malgré leurs blessures._

_Yukuzu s'appréta à s'élancer à leur poursuite, quand la main de Kisame se posa sur son épaule._

_-Non, le but premier est d'envoyer un message à Konoha. Si nous les poursuivons, nous risquons de les tuer tous les deux. Murmura-t-il._

_Yukuzu approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se remirent en route vers la plus proche tanière d'Akatsuki._

_

* * *

_

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Konoha tard dans la journée. Ils étaient exténués. Sakura se dirigea directement vers l'hôpital, laissant le soin à Neji de faire le rapport à Tsunade.

Comment réagira-t-elle? se demanda Neji. Quatre membres étaient partis, seuls deux revenaient.

Arrivé au bureau de l'hokage, il frappa et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas, malgré l'heure tardive. Neji entra dans le bureau, Tsunade était face à l'une des fenêtre et regardait la nuit sans étoiles.

-Au rapport, Neji! tonna-t-elle.

Neji frémit, prenant conscience des mots qu'il allait laisser tomber dans les prochaines secondes. Il se reprit néanmoins et fixa le dos de l'hokage.

-Hokage-sama, le village où nous avons été envoyé était déjà détruit lors de notre arrivée. J'ai utilisé mon byakugan pour tenter de trouver des survivants. Il n'y avait aucun survivant, outre les deux attaquants. C'était Akatsuki, c'est confirmé. Nous les avons affrontés. Mon équipe a perdue deux membres. Shino et Kiba sont morts...

Il se tut, dans l'attente de la colère que l'hokage ne tarderait pas à éclater, mais il se trompait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il découvrit que des larmes atteignaient le sol à répétitions. Tsunade n'était pas en colère, elle était triste pour les deux excellents shinobis tombés au combat.

Elle se retourna finalement pour faire face à Neji. Il lut de la colère dans les yeux de son Hokage, de la colère, mais pas seulement. Il y avait une lueur de vengeance qui pétillait dans ce regard contrit.

-Compris. Tu peux reprendre tes fonctions de chef de la 3e équipe de la section 3.

Neji acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Tsunade se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Deux étoiles y brillaient désormais.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard**

Shikamaru et son équipe tactique étaient parvenus à entrer dans le seul repaire d'Akatsuki se situant à moins d'une journée de Konoha.

Ils couraient dans un long couloir sombre qui semblait sans fin quand soudain, Shikamaru s'arrêta, forçant ses équipiers à en faire autant.

Il se retourna vers eux, une lueur de vengeance dans le regard.

-Akatsuki a tué deux juunins de Konoha alors qu'ils se battaient à deux contre un. Si nous croisons un de leur membre, je ne veux pas de confrontation directe. Agissons dans l'ombre, compris? murmura-t-il.

Les autres acquisèrent.

Shikamaru prit le temps de les détailler tous, un par un.

Kinutza était la seule fille du groupe. Elle arrivait au menton de Shikamaru, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et, tout comme les autres membres de son équipe, elle portait la tenue officielle de l'Anbu. Le masque qu'elle portait était à l'effigie du tigre. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement le katon.

Faratsu était de la même grandeur que Shikamaru. Il avait des cheveux rouges en broussaille. Il était de loin le membre le plus musclé de leur équipe. Son masque représentait un ours. C'était un maître du Taijutsu.

Ysero était le membre le plus petit de leur équipe. Il arrivait aux yeux de Kinutza. Ses cheveux bleus étaient coupés court. Son masque reprenait les traits d'un loup. Il excellait aussi dans la combinaison des techniques suiton et raiton.

Shikamaru cessa son inspection et reprit.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici. C'est pour découvrir pourquoi Akatsuki a attaqué Ikuz No Sato et de ce fait même, réalise sa première attaque terroriste depuis la mort de leur chef, Pein. Rapella-t-il.

-Comrpis! affirmèrent-t-ils.

-Allons-y! déclara Faratsu.

Ils se remirent en route, empruntant un autre couloir.

Arrivés au centre de la structure rocheuse, ils découvrirent une immense statue disposant d'une dizaine de yeux. Shikamaru resta perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Deux énormes mains sortaient du sol et sur chacun des doigts d'une des mains figurait une silhouette. Toutes sauf une semblaient déphasée. Shikamaru analysa le tout et découvrit que cette statue permettait probablement aux membres d'Akatsuki de communiquer à grande distance et que le seul membre distinct était probablement le seul réel.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'hypothèses, mais quoi faire d'autres face à une situation qui nous dépasse?

Shikamaru lança un regard vers son équipe, qui comprirent aussitôt et se cachèrent parmi les ombres. Shikamaru en fit autant, espérant que le seul membre réel qui pouvait avoir sentit leurs présences ne l'ait pas fait.

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

-...Nous avons le rouleau, pourquoi attendre? fit Zetsu.

-AHA! JASHIN-SAMA AVAIT RAISON! la victoire est proche ! Je pourrais enfin accomplir ma destinée! hurla Hidan.

-Ta gueule le môme, cracha Sasuke.

Hidan fit caresser une des lames de sa faux sur sa peau, libérant un torrent de sang.

-Le môme? demanda Hidan. J'ai plusieurs centaines d'années, microbe!

-Ça suffit, vous deux! tonna la voix de Uchiha Madara.

Hidan se renfrogna suite à cette intervention. Sasuke le regarda avec un air de mépris.

-Pff, pathétique..murmura-t-il.

Hidan ne releva pas la remarque, pour un fois.

-Bon, revenons-en au sujet, dit la voix caverneuse de Zetsu.

-Oui, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le rouleau pour libérer la puissance des Bijuus sur les nations ninjas? Demanda calmement Kisame.

-Ce n'est pas le but final d'Akatsuki, dit Madara, il nous faut encore le dernier Bijuu.

-Mais il est introuvable ! déclara Kisame.

Madara regarda fixement les membres restants de son organisation, soit Zetsu, Kisame, Sasuke et Hidan.

-Nous ne sommes plus que cinq, déclara Kisame, ça va nous prendre des siècles pour retrouver ce Jinchuuriki !

Madara tourna son regard vers lui.

-Pas nécessairement. Si nous attaquons Konoha, Naruto fera tout pour nous combattre, et pour ce faire, il devra ré-apparaître.

-Alors on détruit Konoha finalement? Excellent, approuva Sasuke.

-Oui, Konoha tombera lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Préparez-vous à l'offensive.

Madara fit disparaitre les silhouettes d'un mouvement de main. Il se retourna vers la seule issue de la caverne et disparut progressivement pour finalement disparaitre totalement.

-Où est-il? murmura Kinutza.

-Je sais pas, je ne le vois pas, répondit Ysero.

-Il est peut-être partit, proposa Faratsu.

Shikamaru se retourna vers son équipe.

-Il a dû sentir nos chakra et il sentait peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, à un contre quatre.

-Oui, ça doit être ça, approuva Kinutza.

-Bon, on à découvert ce qu'on voulait, on rentre à Konoha faire notre rapport, reprit Shikamaru.

-Hai, firent les autres.

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

Sakura se promenait seule dans les rues bondées de Konoha. On était en plein milieu d'après-midi, une semaine après la mort de ses deux amis, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. De la team 8, il ne restait plus que Hinata, qui passait son temps, tout comme Sakura, à pleurer leurs ne pouvait se pardonner d'avoir abandonner Kiba à ses ennemis. Elle n'aurait jamais dû agir aussi hypocritement... Kiba ne l'aurait jamais abandonner, lui. Elle avait eu peur. Peur pour sa vie, pour celle de Neji.

Une larme perça la barrière que formait ses paupières pour finir sa course sur ses lèvres.

L'équipe 3 de la section 5 de l'Anbu avait été dépêchée sur les lieux de l'affrontement, dans le but de ramener le corps des deux shinobis tombés au combat. Toutefois, à leur retour, ils ne transportaient que le corps de Shino, à moitié calciné. Sakura avait apprit, de par sa sensei Tsunade que les Anbus n'avaient pas pu retrouver le corps de son ami. De ce que l'équipe d'élite avait transmit à Tsunade, la forêt avait brûlée sur plus de 100 mètres autour de Shino et le feu s'était répandu là où se trouvait le corps, supposément inanimé, de Kiba.

Tsunade avait annoncé leurs morts tôt le lendemain du combat. Le village avait longuement pleurer ces lourdes pertes. Sakura, elle, pleurait toujours. Les funérailles avaient eu lieu tôt hier matin.

Sakura ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Akatsuki avait attaqué Ikuz No Sato, un petit village qui, selon les sources de Konoha, était particulièrement banale. il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle de tels shinobis avaient ciblé ce village. Elle repensa à ses défunts amis et laissa ses larmes couler librement, cette fois-ci.

Son équipe n'avait non seulement pas pu protéger Ikuz No Sato, mais elle n'avait même pas pu châtier les monstres qui l'avait mit à feu et à sang. Pire, elle avait perdue la moitié de ses membres dans le combat.

-Sakura...murmura une voix à sa droite.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, qu'elle avait baissée dans le but de cacher maladroitement ses larmes. C'était Ino qui avait dit son nom.

-Je sais que ce qui est arrivé là-bas est horrible. J'en pleure moi-même souvent seule dans ma chambre. Mais nous sommes des ninjas. Nous connaissons les risques. Déclara-t-elle.

Sakura eu un léger sursaut à ces paroles.

-Nous sommes des shinobis. Nous ne pouvons nous laisser aller à montrer notre faiblesse en public ! reprit-elle avec ferveur.

-Mais...personnes ne mérite de mourir de cette façon! tremblota Sakura.

Ino baissa les yeux, avant de reprendre, d'une voix calme, cette fois-ci.

-Je sais...c'est une horrible façon de mourir. Mais Shino-San et Kiba-Kun ne voudraient pas qu'on pleure leurs morts indéfiniment ! Nous devons nous reprendre! affirma-t-elle. Nous devons mettre notre colère, notre haine et la douleur de ces pertes au profit du combat contre Akatsuki! Ce sont eux, les meurtriers qui les ont tués !

Sakura cessa ses larmes et regarda Ino directement dans les yeux. Celle-ci pu y voir une nouvelle lueur apparaître, une lueur de vengeance.

-...Oui, tu as raison, dit Sakura après quelques instants de silence. Nous devons absolument empêcher Akatsuki de perpétrer de nouveaux meurtres gratuits! Ils doivent payer pour tout le mal qu'ils nous ont fait! affirma-t-elle.

Ino acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, la même lueur dans les yeux.

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

* * *

Shikamaru utilisa la fenêtre pour apparaître directement dans le bureau de l'hokage , la faisant sursauter du même coup.

-Shikamaru! tu veux me faire mourir ? hurla l'hokage.

Shikamaru prit position devant son bureau, les mains derrière le dos.

-Désolé, Hokage-sama, mais j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance !

Tsunade prit discrètement la bouteille sa saké sur son bureau pour la mettre dans un tirroir.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru enleva son masque, sans motif particulier, pour que l'hokage voit bien l'importance des éléments dont il disposait.

-Akatsuki prévoit détruire Konoha à la prochaine pleine lune. Ils attaqueront tous les cinq. Peut-être même que Sasuke fera intervenir Taka pour aider Akatsuki, ce qui porte le nombre d'ennemis à huit.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Tsunade. Pourquoi maintenant, après cinq ans de répit !?

Shikamaru prit un air contrarié, avant de répondre.

-Dans le but de faire sortir Naruto de sa cachette.

il patienta quelques secondes, le temps que son Hokage ait assimilé les terribles informations qu'il lui apportait, avant de reprendre.

-Vous savez comme moi, Hokage-same, que l'Akatsuki a les huit autres bijuus. S'ils en venaient à tous les avoir, ce serait catastrophique pour la Nation ninja.

Tsunade prit un air sombre.

-Oui, je suis au courant, Shikamaru. Je dois prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible... murmura l'hokage.

-Shikamaru! reprit-t-elle. Nous devons trouver Naruto avant l'attaque d'Akatsuki! Gaara m'a raconter l'avoir reçu à Suna il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il a pu lui faire dire où se trouvait sa cache, à condition que Gaara n'en parle à personne. Le Kazekage m'a fait part de l'endroit approximatif où se trouve Naruto. Gaara m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'empêcher de vivre sa vie, mais considérant la situation actuelle, nous n'avons pas le choix. Naruto se trouve dans les environs de Kiri.

-Shikamaru! Tu sera le chef d'équipe de la team chargée d'aller le chercher! Je veux les meilleurs sur le coup! Tu ira avec Kakashi, Neji et Sakura! Essaye de l'atteindre sentimentalement, mais s'il résiste... Shikamaru, la sécurité du village dépend du fait qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains d'Akatsuki.

-Je comprends, Hokage-sama, affirma le chef de l'équipe Anbu Tactique.

-La mission commence tout de suite! va trouver tes compagnons et partez immédiatement! Désolée, tu prendras du repos une prochaine fois, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir.

-Gaaalèèree... Bon, puisque j'ai pas le choix..

Il disparut dans une explosion de fumée.

Tsunade retourna à ses formulaires sans plus attendre, reprenant du même fait sa bouteille de saké. Elle n'aperçut pas les deux yeux disparaissant progressivement du mur et faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Dans une caverne creuse se trouvait une silhouette sombre, portant une cape noire arborant des nuages rouges. Cette silhouette semblait attendre une personne qui ne tarda pas.

Une énorme plante sortit du sol, atteignant la hauteur de l'autre membre d'Akatsuki.

-Alors, Zetsu? demanda Uchiha Madara.

-Ils ont marchés. Ils forment en ce moment même une équipe pour retrouver le Jinchuuriki. L'Hokage sait même dans quel pays il se trouve, déclara Zetsu de sa voix caverneuse.

Madara arbora un sourire.

-Excellent. Va avertir Yukuzu, Kisame et Sasuke. Je veux qu'ils suivent l'équipe envoyée par Konoha, mais à distance. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous faire repérer.

-Compris, affirma l'homme-plante avant de disparaître dans le sol.

Madara se retourna vers l'énorme statue derrière lui et fixa plus particulièrement son dernier œil, fermé pour l'instant.

-Bientôt, le monde connaîtra l'objectif d'Akatsuki, il connaîtra l'objectif de l'Aube du Crépuscule...murmura-t-il, un sourire déformant son visage strié de cicatrices.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I

_**À suivre.**_

_**Je tiens à signaler que contrairement à la plupart des autres auteurs, je post ce que j'écris au fur et à mesure, après avoir relis et améliorer certains passages, évidemment ^^.**_

_**Donc, les chapitres seront postés plus rapidement et à un rythme plus soutenu! **_

_**PS: Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais en poster un par jour, même si pour le chapitre 1 et 2, ce fut le cas ^^. Mais bon, puisque je vais au cégep et que j'ai une mémoire exceptionnelle (:P), j'ai Beaucoup de temps libre (cette session du moins). Je mettrai donc ce temps à profit pour poster le maximum. Mon but est d'atteindre les 20 000 mots avant la fin de la session ( dans deux semaines ).**_

_**je tiens aussi à préciser que chaque chapitre contient au minimum 4 000 mots ( je vais essayer de modifier ça pour 5 000 à partir du chapitre 3-4 ).**_

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**Ils cherchent Naruto. Où est-il?**_

_**Qui est donc Yukuzu?**_

_**Les informations de Gaara seront-elles exactes?  
**_

_**Et Kiba? Son corps à disparu? Son corps s'est calciné au point qu'il n'en reste plus rien? Mais celui de Shino n'a pas "fondu" entièrement! Alors, Akatsuki aurait-elle utilisée une technique pour se débarrasser du corps de Kiba? Pourquoi donc aurait-elle fait ça?  
**_

_**-Naruto apparaîtra officiellement dans la fin du chapitre 3 OU au début du chapitre 4 et l'action se déroulera principalement autour de lui.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**La suite, probablement dimanche ou au maximum mercredi prochain.  
**_


	3. Chapitre 3: À la Recherche du Jinchuurik

[Notes]: WoW!!! 3 chapitres en 2 jours! Tout ça pour Fanfiction :P

[Words]: [4, 000]

[Reviews]

Inari: J'ai moi-même lu beaucoup de fic de ce genre, et je ne fais que m'en inspirer pour justement faire un suspense. Ne trouve tu pas bizarre qu'Akatsuki recherche Naruto si Yukuzu EST Naruto? Qui plus est, je ne considère pas que les Senju soient les gentils et les Uchiha, les méchants. Je reprend le fil conducteur de Shippuden voulant que Madara veuille détruire le monde, mais qui dit qu'il veut vraiment Détruire le monde? C'est peut-être dans un autre but :. Pour finir, Naruto est parti pour le bien du village et il reviendra, peut-être, peut-être pas, peut-être rejoindra-t-il Akatsuki et aidera-t-il Madara, peut-être rejoindra-t-il Konoha, qui sait?(moi? ah bon? ^^) Non, en gros, j'essaye de faire une intrigue la plus commune possible et la faire évoluer de f¸acon surprenante, c'est là mon but: surprendre le lecteur! Bref, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre-ci^^

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : À la Recherche du Jinchuuriki  
**

_**Dans le dernier chapitre :**_

_-Shikamaru! Tu sera le chef_ _d'équipe de la team chargée d'aller le chercher! Je veux les meilleurs sur le coup! Tu ira avec Kakashi, Neji et Sakura! Essaye de l'atteindre sentimentalement, mais s'il résiste... Shikamaru, la sécurité du village dépend du fait qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains d'Akatsuki._

_-Je comprends, Hokage-sama, affirma le chef de l'équipe Anbu Tactique._

_-La mission commence tout de suite! va trouver tes compagnons et partez immédiatement! Désolée, tu prendras du repos une prochaine fois, Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru poussa un profond soupir._

_-Gaaalèèree... Bon, puisque j'ai pas le choix.._

_Il disparut dans une explosion de fumée._

_Tsunade retourna à ses formulaires sans plus attendre, reprenant du même fait sa bouteille de saké. Elle n'aperçut pas les deux yeux disparaissant progressivement du mur et faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer._

* * *

_Dans une caverne creuse se trouvait une silhouette sombre, portant une cape noire arborant des nuages rouges. Cette silhouette semblait attendre une personne qui ne tarda pas._

_Une énorme plante sortit du sol, atteignant la hauteur de l'autre membre d'Akatsuki._

_-Alors, Zetsu? demanda Uchiha Madara._

_-Ils ont marchés. Ils forment en ce moment même une équipe pour retrouver le Jinchuuriki. L'Hokage sait même dans quel pays il se trouve, déclara Zetsu de sa voix caverneuse._

_Madara arbora un sourire._

_-Excellent. Va avertir Yukuzu, Kisame et Sasuke. Je veux qu'ils suivent l'équipe envoyée par Konoha, mais à distance. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de nous faire repérer._

_-Compris, affirma l'homme-plante avant de disparaître dans le sol._

_Madara se retourna vers l'énorme statue derrière lui et fixa plus particulièrement son dernier œil, fermé pour l'instant._

_-Bientôt, le monde connaîtra l'objectif d'Akatsuki, il connaîtra l'objectif de l'Aube du Crépuscule...murmura-t-il, un sourire déformant son visage strié de cicatrices._

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver à Kiri. Le voyage leur avait prit plusieurs jours et ils étaient exténués.

-On va s'arrêter ici pour cette nuit, déclara Shikamaru en pointant un bel établissement servant d'hébergement aux voyageurs dans cette grande ville.

Les autres, trop exténués pour vouloir commencer les recherches tout de suite, acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils prirent chacun une chambre pour la nuit et se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain matin à l'aube pour le début des recherches.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle adjacente à l'établissement, deux shinobis portant les capes d'Akatsuki se regardèrent.

-Yukuzu, on est à Kiri, tu sais ce que ça veut dire.. demanda Kisame, qui ne faisait décidément pas subtile avec sa grosse épée dans son dos.

-Ouais, les villageois ne m'ont sûrement pas oubliés...murmura-t-il.

-D'ailleurs, c'est tout ce que je sais de toi, à part le fait que tu dispose d'une colossale quantité de chakra... et que tu viens de Konoha, d'après ton bandeau barré et que tu es le fils de la célèbre...fit Kisame avant de se faire coupé la parole par Yukuzu.

-J'ai déserté Konoha il y a quelques temps déjà... je sentait que je n'avais plus ma place là-bas. J'ai rejoint Akatsuki pour accroître ma puissance, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir...expliqua Yukuzu.

Kisame le regarda avec un air méfiant.

-C'est juste que je trouve étrange que tu ais plus de chakra que moi... tu vas quand même pas me piquer mon titre de Démon d'Akatsuki, non? demanda Kisame sur un ton narquois.

Yukuzu le regarda avec un sourire.

-T'en fais pas, je te le laisse, ce titre là, dit-il.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais mieux vaux avertir Sasuke que la poursuite ne reprendra pas avant l'aube, reprit-il.

Kisame poussa un grognement signifiant qu'il s'en foutait et que c'était pas lui qui allait avertir l'Uchiha.

-Ah oui, ta déjà fait ta part, toi, avec Itachi, dit Yukuzu avec un léger sourire au bout des lèvres.

Kisame ne lui lança même pas un regard.

-C'est bizarre ça, que Sasuke soit resté en arrière. Je croyais que ça lui ferait plaisir de revoir son ancienne team, ironisa Yukuzu.

Kisame resta muet.

-Bon, je voix bien que tu t'en fou, allons-y.

Ils disparurent dans la nuit, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe comprenant Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi et Sakura se regroupèrent à l'orée de la forêt entourant Kiri.

-Bon, c'est toi le chef Shikamaru, comment organisons-nous les recherches? demanda Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sempai invoquera ses chiens pisteurs et leurs fera renifler ce truc, fit-il en montrant un bonnet de nuit ayant appartenu à Naruto.

-Sakura et moi-même ne pouvant utiliser nos capacités pour retrouver Naruto, nous suivrons Neji qui utilisera son Byakugan pour couvrir de grandes distances, reprit-il d'un air concentré. Si tu trouves quelque chose, Kakashi-sempai, utilise un de tes chiens pour nous avertir de ta position. Ne te fais pas remarquer. Tu laisseras un de tes chiens avec nous pour que nous puissions t'avertir de notre côté.

Tous et chacun acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

-Allons-y! déclara Shikamaru.

* * *

Kisame et ses compagnons, qui étaient dans les buissons, à l'abri des regards, se consultèrent.

-Bon, qui suit qui? Demanda Yukuzu.

-Sasuke et toi, vous suivez la troupe de Neji. Je m'occupes de pister Kakashi. Prenez vos distances, les chiens reniflent de loin et le Byakugan repèrent toutes les cibles dans un périmètre de plusieurs kilomètres.

-Pourquoi on les tues pas, maintenant qu'on sait que Naruto est dans les environs de Kiri?

Kisame le fixa avec un regard qui en disait long.

-Nous ne disposons d'aucunes capacités de pistage et nous n'avons rien qui a appartenu au Jinchuuriki. Nous suivrons la team de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Naruto, puis, nous nous en débarrasserons et nous ramènerons ce foutu Jinchuuriki à la planque, expliqua l'homme-requin.

-Ce que je veux, c'est détruire Konoha! Je vois pas pourquoi je reste avec vous deux, rappela Sasuke.

Une sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kisame.

-Taka ne peut venir à bout de Konoha seule, et tu le sait parfaitement. Une fois en possession de Kyuubi, nous détruirons le monde, y compris Konoha. Ta vengeance sera complète, ne t'en fait pas, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se releva de sa position accroupie et sauta sur la branche la plus proche, vite suivit de Yukuzu, qui lui hurlait de l'attendre. Kisame se contenta d'hocher la tête et sauta lui-même sur la branche la plus près.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Kakashi suivait ses chiens, qui semblaient suivre une nouvelle piste toute les dix minutes, quand il eu un flash. Pourquoi Naruto se planquerait-il à Kiri? Il avait probablement déserté car il croyait que le village irait mieux sans lui, mais pourquoi venir près d'un autre village dans ce cas? Pour lui nuire? Non, connaissant Naruto, il n'agirait pas ainsi. Il devait donc avoir trouvé un endroit, loin de toute civilisation, mais accueillant.

Kakashi releva les yeux, il était dans une forêt couvrant plusieurs lieux à la ronde. Il tourna son regard derrière lui, au nord. Une chaîne de montagne. C'est ça!

Il prit une impulsion sur la branche où il venait d'atterrir et repartit du côté opposé.

* * *

Neji allait vers l'est depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il n'y avait aucune piste de Naruto dans les parages et le chien de Kakashi ne cessait de renifler, sans toutefois trouver de piste. C'en était désespérant.

Shikamaru en était aux mêmes réflexions. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que Naruto devait être loin de toute civilisation, pour l'a protéger. Il sauta sur au sommet d'un arbre, s'immobilisant. Naruto devait être loin de tout, mais dans un lieu lui permettant de vivre plusieurs années voire plus.

Neji et Sakura, ayant finalement remarqué que Shikamaru s'était arrêter, rebroussèrent chemin. Neji en profita pour désactivé son Byakugan, qui lui coutait beaucoup de chakra, à la longue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shikamaru-san? demanda Sakura.

Shikamaru regarda vers le nord. Une chaîne de montagne. Non, Naruto avait beau être stupide, se cacher là n'était pas subtile... Mais depuis quand Naruto était-il subtile?

-Et oh, Shikamaru! Je te parles!!! hurla Sakura, n'aimant pas se faire ignorer de la sorte.

Shikamaru resta profondément absorber dans ses pensées. Où irait-il, si lui ne voulait pas être retrouvé? Il lui faudrait des animaux proches, pour la nourriture, un lac et un endroit propice à l'élaboration d'un domicile à long terme...

Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit du génie de Konoha. Il y avait une petite île au sud du continent du pays de la brume. À a peu près 100 kilomètres de Kiri. Cette île était déserte car les courants marins rendait le commerce dangereux. un volcan prenait la majorité de la place dont disposait l'île. Quelques animaux vivaient sur le restant de l'espace disponible et le poisson y abondait. C'était une île parfaite pour se cacher. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt!

-L'île au sud de Kiri, celle qui n'a pas de nom! Ce serait une bonne cachette pour un Jinchuuriki en fuite, vous ne trouvez pas? demanda-t-il.

Les deux autres se concertèrent du regard.

-Oui...tu as raison, approuva Neji.

-Naruto...murmura Sakura.

Ils partirent en direction de la fameuse île, évitant de peu les deux membres d'Akatsuki qui se cachèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Kakashi arriva à la chaîne de montagne en peu de temps. Il vit aussitôt une ouverture dans l'une des montagnes. Il y pénétra.

Il vit tout d'abord un lit, défait, ainsi que plusieurs photos de l'équipe 7. Une table et une chaise rudimentaires occupaient le gros de l'espace disponible dans la petite grotte. Le tout était recouvert d'une couche de poussière datant de plusieurs mois. Naruto avait vécu ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il n'y vivait plus, depuis longtemps.

Kakashi sortit de la grotte et ordonna à un de ses chiens d'avertir les autres que la mission était terminée. Il fit disparaître tous les autres. Il s'apprêta à sauter sur la branche la plus proche quand il y vit un membre d'Akatsuki.

Il se mit en position de défense. C'était Kisame Hoshigake!Celui-ci arborait un rictus méprisant destiné au célèbre ninja copieur.

-uh uh uh, alors, kakashi, on se promène? ricana-t-il.

Kakashi dévoila son sharingan, prêt à toute éventualité. Kisame, de son côté, libéra sa terrible épée de son dos et la maintint à ll'horizontal le long de son corps, l'extrémité de l'épée s'enfonçant à peine dans le sol. un combat visuel les opposa alors, chacun ne voulant céder l'avantage à son adversaire. Ce petit combat dura plusieurs minutes, avant que Kisame, finalement lassé, en vienne aux mains.

L'homme-requin commença une série de mudras à une vitesse extraordinaire. Kakashi copia fidèlement tous les mudras. Ils terminèrent leurs séries en même temps.

-**Doton - Dochū Senkō**, fit Kisame.**  
**

**Doton - Dochū Senkō**, dit Kakashi.

Dans le cas de Kakashi, rien ne se passa, ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Il ne put que constater le pourquoi de son échec.

Kisame s'enfonça dans le sol, ne laissant dépasser que le bout de son épée et approcha à grande vitesse du ninja copieur. Cela rappela une attaque de requin à Kakashi, mais sur la terre.

Le ninja copieur effectua plusieurs signes, avant de crier:

-___**Doton - Doryū Heki**_ !

Un mur de terre dont le visages de plusieurs chiens y étaient gravés sortit de terre, s'interposant entre Kakashi et son adversaire.

Kisame arriva rapidement au niveau du mur qui se fissura au contact de l'attaque. Kakashi retint son souffle, son mur ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait utiliser ce temps à profit.

Le mur s'effondra finalement, laissant apparaître l'épée de Kisame aux yeux de Kakashi. L'homme-requin sortit de terre à quelques pas du ninja copieur et lui envoya son épée dans les côtes, dans un coup latéral.

Kakashi se prit le coup de plein fouet. Une gerbe de sang s'envola de son corps, déchiqueté en deux par la terrible arme de Kisame. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire, avant de voir le clone disparaître dans un torrent d'électricité qui le frappa avec force. kisame en eu le souffle coupé, il n'avait pas prévu cela de la part du ninja copieur !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Kakashi qui évoluait dans sa direction, une boule d'électricité dans la main qui fendait le sol sous son passage.

Le temps défila au ralentit. Kisame tenta d'éviter l'attaque, mais Kakashi utilisa son sharingan pour ré-ajuster sa position. Kisame ne pu l'éviter.

-**Raikiri! **hurla Kakashi.

Kisame se prit la technique des milles oiseaux de plein fouet, ce qui créa un trou immense entre son épaule et la place où le coeur du ninja-requin aurait dû se trouver.

Une lueur de peur apparut dans les yeux du nukenin, en même temps qu'il crachait une gerbe de sang.

* * *

Shikamaru et son équipe venaient d'atteindre l'île où ils pensaient que Naruto se cachait. Le volcan semblait calme et sans intérêt. Ils portèrent leur attention sur une chute qui s'écoulait au loin. Ils y furent en moins de cinq minutes.

À la droite de la chute, il y avait une petite maison. Elle était sur une corniche verdie et semblait simple, sans décoration excessive. Ils durent sauter d'une bonne dizaine de mètres pour atteindre la dite corniche.

S'apprêtant à cogner à la porte, Shikamaru dû éviter une énorme boule de feu qui fonça sur lui. La boule de feu le manqua, mais détruisit aisément la maison.

Shikamaru et son équipe retournèrent au niveau du sol et lancèrent un regard à celui qui les avait attaqués, leurs yeux s'écarquillant quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o

_**À suivre.**_

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

_**Qui est celui qui a attaquer la team de Shikamaru?? Kisame est-il mort?! Mais tout le monde crève dans cette fanfic!! (mais non, ça dure 3 tomes, voyons!! ^^), on veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à KIBA-KUN !!! Où est Naruto? Est-il devenu méchant? est-il resté gentil?**_

_**Autant de questions...pour le prochain chapitre ^^**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez qui est Yukuzu? Qu'est-il advenu de Kisame?  
**_


	4. Chapitre 4: L'Akatsuki attaque !

[Notes]: En ce jeudi 6 mai, j'ai modifier quelques passages des trois précédents chapitres, dans le but de préciser des détailles sur Yukuzu. Je vous conseilles donc de les relire, afin d'être sûr de toutes les informations.

[Words]: [3, 500]

[Reviews]

JTFLAM: Désolé pour la traduction ^^. Pour ce qui est du fait que Kisame semble connaître Yukuzu, c'est une sous-intrigue le concernant... en fait, il faisait parti de Konoha avant et donc, plusieurs ninjas le connaissent et le croient mort. Ça peux sembler un peux confus quand on ne sait pas ou ça s'en va, je vais éditer ce passage pour éclaircir les faits. Merci de ta review ^^

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'Akatsuki attaque !  
**

_**Dans le dernier chapitre :**_

_Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Kakashi qui évoluait dans sa direction, une boule d'électricité dans la main qui fendait le sol sous son passage._

_Le temps défila au ralentit. Kisame tenta d'éviter l'attaque, mais Kakashi utilisa son sharingan pour ré-ajuster sa position. Kisame ne pu l'éviter._

_-**Raikiri! **hurla Kakashi._

_Kisame se prit la technique des milles oiseaux de plein fouet, ce qui créa un trou immense entre son épaule et la place où le coeur du ninja-requin aurait dû se trouver._

_Une lueur de peur apparut dans les yeux du nukenin, en même temps qu'il crachait une gerbe de sang._

* * *

_Shikamaru et son équipe venaient d'atteindre l'île où ils pensaient que Naruto se cachait. Le volcan semblait calme et sans intérêt. Ils portèrent leur attention sur une chute qui s'écoulait au loin. Ils y furent en moins de cinq minutes._

_À la droite de la chute, il y avait une petite maison. Elle était sur une corniche verdie et semblait simple, sans décoration excessive. Ils durent sauter d'une bonne dizaine de mètres pour atteindre la dite corniche._

_S'apprêtant à cogner à la porte, Shikamaru dû éviter une énorme boule de feu qui fonça sur lui. La boule de feu le manqua, mais détruisit aisément la maison._

_Shikamaru et son équipe retournèrent au niveau du sol et lancèrent un regard à celui qui les avait attaqués, leurs yeux s'écarquillant quand ils virent de qui il s'agissait._

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Sasuke qui arborait un air méchant. Il sentit Sakura le dépasser et courir vers Sasuke, lui demandant de revenir à Konoha, le suppliant de ré-intégrer leur ancienne équipe.

Shikamaru était lucide. Sasuke arborait les couleurs d'Akatsuki. Pire, il les avaient attaqué! Le génie de konoha laissa son regard dériver vers Yukuzu. Il le connaissait de réputation seulement et ne savait pas grand chose de ses techniques.

-Pfff, encore aussi chialeuse, Sakura, susurra Sasuke, un air de mépris collé au visage.

Sakura frémit, se sentait blessée au plus profond de son âme par ces paroles. Elle avait tant tenté de l'oublier, de devenir plus forte. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, surtout pas à lui. Elle se reprit et retourna auprès de Shikamaru, qui n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement depuis l'attaque de Sasuke. Neji, quant à lui, restait de marbre face aux membres d'Akatsuki. Shikamaru fixa les yeux, seule partie du visage visible de l'adversaire qu'il connaissait le moins.

-J'aime savoir qui je combat! Qui est tu? demanda-t-il en pointant Yukuzu du doigt.

Le membre d'Akatsuki eut un rictus face à ces paroles.

-Tu me connais probablement, j'entretenais des liens serrés avec Tsunade. Bon, puisqu'il le faut... fit-il.

Il enleva son masque de renard, dévoilant son visage, ce qui laissa Shikamaru perplexe.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

_Kisame se prit la technique des milles oiseaux de plein fouet, ce qui créa un trou immense entre son épaule et la place où le coeur du ninja-requin aurait dû se trouver._

_Une lueur de peur apparut dans les yeux du nukenin, en même temps qu'il crachait une gerbe de sang._

Le corps du terrible nukenin tomba au sol au ralenti. Kakashi tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il avait mit tout ce qu'il avait dans ce raikiri, mais sa en avait valu la peine. Il venait de tuer un dangereux criminel de rang S.

Il regarda la terrible samehada, trainant à quelques pouces de la main de Kisame. Il n'aurait pas la force de la reprendre. Mieux valait fuir. Les membres d'Akatsuki se déplaçaient toujours en binôme. Il se prépara une nouvelle fois à prendre son envol, quand il entendit soudain une quinte de toux derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à un Kisame transformé. Son corps arborait maintenant des particularités beaucoup plus animales qu'humaines. Il ressemblait désormais à un requin avec des jambes. Sa toge s'étant déchirée à plusieurs endroits, il s'en était débarrassé.

-Bravo, Kakashi. Mais vois-tu, mon épée à pue absorber une partie de ta technique et je me suis servie de ce chakra pour me soigner. Toutefois, tu es un adversaire dangereux, Kakashi. C'est pourquoi j'ai fusionné avec mon épée. Maintenant, Kakashi, tu vas voir pourquoi on me donne le surnom de Bijuu sans queues !

L'être aquatique se disant être Kisame fit quelques signes et déclara, d'une voix sombre:

-___**Suiton...: Dai Bakusui Shouha**_

Une grande vague d'eau se forma derrière Kisame et envahit toute la région, inondant la zone de combat sous plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eau. Kakashi fut prit dans ce torrent aquatique pendant quelques secondes et tenta, tant bien que mal, de remonter à la surface.

-___**Suiton: Suirō Same Odori no Jutsu**_

Toute l'eau résultant de la dernière attaque de Kisame se déplaça pour former une gigantesque bulle. Kisame, disposant d'une forme de requin, nagea rapidement en direction de Kakashi, qui tenta de s'échapper. Le ninja copieur tenta tant bien que mal de s'enfuir, mais la bulle semblait suivre Kisame, qui le suivait de près, l'empêchant d'atteindre la fin de ce piège mortel.

Il avait sous-estimé Kisame et il en payait maintenant le prix. Il devait s'échapper à tout prix! Une attaque raiton ferait cuire Kisame, mais il mourrait lui-aussi. Il était trop loin du sol pour tenter une attaque doton. Il lui restait le fuuton et peut-être le suiton, en espérant de Kisame n'utilise pas de technique suiton plus puissantes que les siennes.

Kakashi se retourna dans l'eau pour faire face à Kisame qui l'avait rattrapé.Ce dernier tenta de le mordre directement.

-_**Kawarimi no Jutsu ! **_fit Kakashi.

Il permuta une bûche à sa place que Kisame détruisit d'un coup puissant de mâchoire.

Kakashi tenta de le toucher avec un kunai, mais le coup n'atteint jamais le requin. Pire, il vit son chakra s'envoler vers Kisame et se sentit soudain très faible. Il mit quelques mètres de distance entre lui et Kisame.

Le ninja copieur n'avait plus qu'une technique pour s'échapper, mais cela le ferait alité pour plusieurs jours. Tant pis. Il profita du fait que Kisame jouait avec lui pour se concentrer, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit soudainement, son sharingan ayant développé plusieurs autres branches.

-_**Kamui !**_

Le corps du requin sembla se faire absorber par un trou noir. Kisame poussa des hurlements inhumains pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que l'attaque ne cesse. Kakashi ferma les yeux, si cela n'avait pas suffit, il mourrait. Il entendait toujours les cris du membre d'Akatsuki. Son attaque n'avait pas suffit à le tuer..

Il sentit l'eau disparaître et sentit à peine son corps toucher le sol.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

-Qui c'est, Shikamaru? demanda Sakura, qui n'avait pas reconnu le visage de Yukuzu.

-C'est....c'est... le défunt frère de Tsunade, Nawaki! Bien qu'il semble avoir pris quelques années, je le reconnais! C'est la même personne que sur les photos que Tsunade cache dans son bureau, bredouilla Shikamaru.

Yukuzu eu un sourire.

-Et oui. Sauf pour un détail... je ne suis pas mort. Je fut capturer par l'ennemi, il y a de cela quarante ans..

Son visage se déforma par la haine.

-Ma soeur ne m'a jamais recherché! Personne ne s'est soucié de ma disparition! hurla-t-il.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

-J'ai été torturé pendant des années, reprit-il plus doucement. Des années, tu m'entends!? et qui est venu à mon secours? Qui!?

Il baissa les yeux avant de répondre.

-Orochimaru m'a retrouvé. Il m'a aidé à devenir plus m'a permit de rester jeune et immortel!.. Il m'a aidé...dans ma quête de vengeance! soutint-il.

Sakura eut un regard horrifié.

-Je suis sûre que Tsunade ne t'a pas abandonnée comme cela! elle à du te rechercher! fit-elle.

-Non! Elle à gentiment écoutée ce que l'Hokage lui a dit, peut lui importait si c'était la vérité! rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est faux! Tsunade est restée profondément touchée par ta supposée mort ! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande-lui!

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà prévu retourner à Konoha.. susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Ce n'est pas la faute du village, ce qui t'es arrivé! soutint Neji. Pas la peine de faire souffrir les villageois pour ça!

-C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, minable! J'ai eu dix ans pour repenser à tout ça et plus encore pour mettre au point une vengeance!

-C'est inutile, murmura Shikamaru à Neji, il à été torturé pendant des années. Il devait trouver un coupable pour cela.

Sakura laissa une larme couler le long de ses joues.

-Tsunade m'a beaucoup parlé de son petit frère. Tu étais quelqu'un de bon, Nawaki! Comment as-tu pu devenir ainsi?

-On m'a abandonné aux mains de l'ennemi ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu.

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas.

-C'est pas que ça m'emmerdes, ces histoires de familles, mais on est ici pour trouver Naruto.. et comme je peux voir, vous êtes toujours aussi inutiles que dans mes souvenirs. Naruto n'est pas ici... il ne l'a jamais été. Vous mourrez pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps!

-Sasuke-kun...murmura Sakura.

-Sakura, nous faisons face à deux membres très dangereux d'Akatsuki. Je te veux à 100% sur ce coup-là, compris? demanda Shikamaru.

Elle se reprit immédiatement.

-Oui! répondit-elle.

-Neji! occupe toi de Yukuzu, d'après nos sources, il n'attaque qu'au corps à corps. Sakura et moi, on prend Sasuke. Au besoin, Sakura te donnera un coup de main. Go !

Neji fonça sur Yukuzu pendant que Sakura faisait de même avec Sasuke. Shikamaru prit une pose de réflexion, élaborant un plan à toute vitesse.

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o

_**À suivre.**_

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pu apporter quelques correctifs.**_

_**Pour que ce soit clair, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de trame, d'histoire à proprement parler, c'est baston sur baston, mais c'est normal, Naruto est même pas encore là ! ^^**_

_**C'est une sorte de super long Prologue! **_

_**Naruto apparait dans le prochain chapitre ! NARUTO POWAA ENFIN !!! ^^  
**_

_**À plus pour la suite.  
**_


	5. Chapitre 5

[Notes]:

[Words]: [0, 000]

[Reviews]

JTFLAM: Et oui! Nawaki est le frère de Tsunade! Nous en saurons bientôt plus sur son histoire et sur ses techniques dans les prochains chapitres ^^. Pour ce qui concerne Naruto, sans qu'il soit invincible, il est de la même trempe que les membres d'akatsuki... en fait, il est puissant comme. deux membres à peu près! ^^ Il apparaitra dans ce chapitre (enfin!)

citron971: Ah oui, désolé pour ça ^^, il devait effectivement faire son apparition dans le chapitre 2, mais j'ai décidé d'élaborer un peu plus que prévu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il apparait dès le début du chapitre !

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :  
**

_**Dans le dernier chapitre :**_

_-**Kamui !**_

_Le corps du requin sembla se faire absorber par un trou noir. Kisame poussa des hurlements inhumains pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que l'attaque ne cesse. Kakashi ferma les yeux, si cela n'avait pas suffit, il mourrait. Il entendait toujours les cris du membre d'Akatsuki. Son attaque n'avait pas suffit à le tuer.._

_Il sentit l'eau disparaître et sentit à peine son corps toucher le sol._

_

* * *

_

_C'est pas que ça m'emmerdes, ces histoires de familles, mais on est ici pour trouver Naruto.. et comme je peux voir, vous êtes toujours aussi inutiles que dans mes souvenirs. Naruto n'est pas ici... il ne l'a jamais été. Vous mourrez pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps!_

_-Sasuke-kun...murmura Sakura._

_-Sakura, nous faisons face à deux membres très dangereux d'Akatsuki. Je te veux à 100% sur ce coup-là, compris? demanda Shikamaru._

_Elle se reprit immédiatement._

_-Oui! répondit-elle._

_-Neji! occupe toi de Yukuzu, d'après nos sources, il n'attaque qu'au corps à corps. Sakura et moi, on prend Sasuke. Au besoin, Sakura te donnera un coup de main. Go !_

_Neji fonça sur Yukuzu pendant que Sakura faisait de même avec Sasuke. Shikamaru prit une pose de réflexion, élaborant un plan à toute vitesse._

* * *

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

* * *

Naruto se promenait seul dans la forêt avoisinant Kiri. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'approcher les grandes villes depuis quelques années, mais les animaux se faisaient de plus en plus rares et il devait bien manger.

Il avait bien grandit pendant les cinq années de sa fugue. Il atteignait maintenant la taille de son ancien sensei, Kakashi. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés et ses vêtements avaient changés. Il portait désormais une tenue de combat de rang juunin et par-dessus, sa cape rouge avec des flammes noires qu'il avait adoptée durant son combat contre Pein.

Pein. Ce combat fut de loin l'un des plus titanesque qu'il eu jamais vécut. Quand l'immense boule de terre explosa, l'antre où il se tenaient, lui, Nagato et Konan, fut ensevelit. Par chance, Kyuubi lui avait prêter une énorme quantité de chakra dont il s'était servit pour empêcher les débris de l'atteindre.

Suite à sa victoire, il avait eu un doute. Sa formation au Senjutsu, qui utilisait la chakra de la nature, lui avait permis de comprendre son rôle dans le monde. Les bijuus n'étaient que des supers armes dont se servaient les grandes nations ninjas dans le but s'asseoir leur domination sur les autres. Comme il était le Jinchuuriki du plus puissant d'entre eux, il était la meilleure arme qui existait pour les villages.

Il ne voulait pas être reconnu pour ce qu'il abritait, mais pour sa propre puissance, pour sa détermination sans faille, pour lui, tout simplement. Hélas, peu de gens lui avaient accordé ce bonheur, soit celui d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il était et uniquement ça. Les shinobis de sa génération n'étant pas au courant pour Kyuubi, il était facile de supposer qu'ils le reconnaissait pour lui, mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient était sa piètre performance lors de sa formation à l'académie ninja. Ils ne voulaient pas admettre les efforts, incommensurables, qu'il avait fait pour rejoindre le niveau de Sasuke.

C'était comme cela que Naruto voyait les choses auparavant. S'il parvenait à rejoindre le niveau de Sasuke, ses "amis" oublieraient sûrement qu'il était le pire ninja ayant obtenu le rang de Genin au début de sa vie. Mais plus il s'approchait de son rival, plus les autres ne le regardaient qu'avec un regard critique. Ils ne voyaient que ses défauts, et pas les qualités qu'il avait su développer.

Dorénavant, Naruto en était venu à ne plus s'en faire. Les gens verraient ce qu'ils voudraient voir, rien de plus. Il ne désirait plus se faire reconnaître d'un village qui l'avait méprisé des années durant.

Ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas été sans peine. Suite à sa désertion, il était allé voir Gaara. Si une personne pouvait bien le comprendre, c'était bien lui. Gaara l'avait fait rentré dans l'Anbu de son village, pour qu'il puisse recevoir une formation sans être reconnu. Temari l'avait formé a l'élément vent, sans qu'elle ne sache sa réelle identité. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un nouvel anbu dont Gaara s'était entiché, d'où la raison pour laquelle le Kazekage l'a voulait comme professeur particulier du nouveau. Naruto s'était bien entrainé et avait fini par mettre au point quelques techniques dont il était plutôt fier.

Lorsqu'il quitta Suna, il demanda à Gaara de dire à Tsunade qu'il irait à Kiri pour y vivre une vie simple, et de ne pas le déranger sous aucun prétexte. Gaara lui demanda alors pourquoi il voulait qu'il dise cela à l'Hokage et Naruto lui expliqua qu'il avait beaucoup de considération pour Tsunade. Naruto raconta à Gaara qu'en réalité, il ferait un voyage autour du monde dans le but de devenir aussi fort que possible pour ramener la paix dans le monde ninja et qu'ensuite, il irait à Kiri. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses adieux à ses rares amis et il voulait le faire avant de tenter quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui être funeste.

Gaara lui fit signe qu'il comprenait et il le laissa partir.

Naruto erra une demie-année, reportant son voyage, à cause de Kyuubi qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Un jour, alors qu'il se réveilla dans un petit village mit à feu et à sang par le démon, il proposa au démon renard un pacte.

**Flash Back**

-Eh, sale renard! fit Naruto dans son esprit.

-Uh uh uh, tu aimes ce que j'ai fais de ce village, gamin?

Naruto sentit ses poings se refermer.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça! Pourquoi tu apportes la peine et la souffrance aux humains! Ils ne t'ont rien fait! hurla Naruto.

-Rien fait! demanda le démon sur ton hautement sarcastique. Tu ne sais rien de mon histoire, petit.

Il y eu une pause inconfortable entre les deux opposants.

-Explique-moi, demanda Naruto.

Le démon eut un grand soupir, avant de répondre.

-Tu es mon hôte, tu as peut-être le droit de savoir... Il y a quelques temps déjà, Le Légendaire Sage au six chemins enferma Jubi, le démon aux dix queues, dans son corps. À la fin de sa vie, le Sage utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de scindés le chakra de Jubi en neufs parties inégales. C'est ce jour-là où je vit le jour. J'étais à la fois une partie de Jubi et un être à part entière. Jubi était démoniaque, le possesseur originel du Rinnegan utilisa sa pupille afin de contrôler notre envie de meurtre dès la "naissance". Nous ne fûmes jamais démoniaques, gamin, jusqu'à ce que les humains ne commence à nous chasser pour notre puissance. Les huit plus faibles démons furent enfermés dans le corps de Jinchuuriki entraînés à utiliser leur puissance pour détruire d'autres villages. Je ne fut pas capturé, contrairement à eux. Les ninjas ne peuvent s'imaginer à quel point j'ai reçu une grosse part du gâteau lors de la mort de Jubi.

Pour mettre toute les chances de mon côté, je me cacha dans les montagnes, très loin d'ici...Il y a une vingtaine d'année, Uchiha Madara me retrouva. Il utilisa son Sharingan, pupille descendante du Rinnegan, pour contrôler mon esprit et éveiller mon envie de meurtres. Il me dirigea vers Konoha, dans le but de se venger du village créé par son défunt ennemi, Senju. Le yondaime réussit à m'enfermer dans le corps de son enfant, le seul disposant d'une quantité suffisante de chakra pour ne pas succomber au chakra du plus puissant démon. La suite, tu l'as connais.

-Mais ça na pas de sens! Si Madara à effectivement éveillé ton envie de meurtre, il ne l'a certainement pas fait avec tous les autres bijuus!

-Gamin, les uchihas ont toujours étés très forts. Prend pour exemple Itachi et Sasuke. Ils ont tous deux le pouvoir d'éveiller l'envie de meurtre de n'importe quel bijuus, et ils ne sont pas les seuls à travers le siècle à avoir pu le dirigeants des pays, contrôlant les démons, croyaient que la puissance de ceux-ci décuplerait si ont les mettaient en rogne et si on éveiller une certaine envie de meurtre de leur part. Il faut que tu saches, Naruto, que cette envie de sang est aussi forte que l'envie de manger. Au fil des jours, est évolue de façon exponentielle.

Naruto prit le temps de penser avant de proposer une solution quelconque.

-Et comment on fait pour calmer cette envie? demanda Naruto.

-On tue des gens..fit le démon.

-Non, non, je veux dire, comme le Sage dont tu m'as parler.

Le démon resta perplexe quelques secondes.

-Hmm, je crois qu'il faudrait posséder la pupille légendaire...le dernier ninja connu du monde ninja à la posséder était Pein.

Naruto pesta quelques secondes.

-Et connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre la possédant?

-Oui, mais je ne croit pas qu'il voudra nous aider..

-Où vit-il? Je sais que je peux le convaincre!

-Il vit dans un temple, au sommet d'une montagne, à quelques jours d'ici. Gamin, il ne sera pas facile de le convaincre, Madara a tué toute sa famille.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? demanda Naruto.

-Car son nom est... Mahiko Senju.

-Senju? Ce serait un descendant du premier hokage?

-Oui, et Madara en veut toujours à cette famille. Heureusement, Mahiko peut très bien rivaliser avec les pouvoirs de Madara, c'est pourquoi ce dernier ne l'attaque toujours pas.

-Il serait donc très fort?

-Oui gamin, il est très fort..

* * *

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

* * *

N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o N a R u T o

_**À suivre.**_

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pu apporter quelques correctifs.**_

_**Pour que ce soit clair, pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de trame, d'histoire à proprement parler, c'est baston sur baston, mais c'est normal, Naruto est même pas encore là ! ^^**_

_**C'est une sorte de super long Prologue! **_

_**À plus pour la suite.**_

_**LA SUITE LE 8 ou le 9 JUILLET 2010 Désolé pour l'attente! plus d'infos le 8/9 !  
**_


End file.
